


Victor x Yuuri (Victuuri) One Shot Collection

by ShanaStrauss



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStrauss/pseuds/ShanaStrauss
Summary: A collection of romantic and humorous one shots focusing on the VictUuri pairing. Other characters will also make appearances.





	1. Letting the Cat out of the Bag

Victoria,Victor’s and Yuuri’s adoptive daughter is making her way to the breakfast table this morning. She had just woken up from her amazing dream and as a result was cranky,half asleep and very hungry.

As she made her way downstairs, she smelt the aroma of sweet pancakes wafted in the air. Pancakes were her favourite.  
As she closed in to the table she stepped on a conveniently placed lego toy on the floor which somebody forgot to put away and what gushed out of her mouth wasn’t pretty. She screamed out a river of profanities in Russian.

Victor who was reading the morning paper abruptly stopped what he was doing and looked at her with widened eyes. Jesus Christ, she needed church.

Yuuri who was adding the syrup to the pancakes frantically squeezed the bottle too hard and let excess syrup dribble on at the sudden shock.

“Victoria,young lady!,”Yuuri started in a very disappointed and angry tone,”Who on earth taught you such foul language?” Victoria was but a child and it was very likely that she spouted out words of whose meanings she was unaware of. There was no point needlessly scolding her. He would explain to her later that usage of such words was frowned upon and innappropriate. The culprit,obvious. Yuuri narrowed his eyes and looked towards the direction of his husband Victor.

“It wasn’t me ,I swear!” Victor said defensively with his arms up in the air. "

Now Yuuri understood a bit of Russian but not so much that he could speak it fluently. He was still learning from Victor.

“Well, who else speaks russian around her-“ Yuuri gets interrupted mid sentence.

Yuri(o) who was upstairs in the gaming room had just lost at a videogame for the umpteenth time. What echoes in the four walls of the house was ugly.

\----------------------------  
(Do let me know what you thought of this chapter. I thought up this one when I was at mass and saw a couple with a kid )


	2. Yuuri lets Victor have "IT"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is nervous. Really nervous. He's been living with Victor for quite some time now and they've built a lot of trust in their relationship. There is something that Yuuri has been meaning to give Victor for quite some time now. What could it be?  
> \----------------------

Yuuri was waiting patiently and nervously for Victor to arrive back home. He paced to and fro in the living room pausing every few seconds to glance at the wall clock. He felt his fingers clam up with sweat. Currently his roommate slash coach slash self proclaimed boyfriend who loved to hit on him was out running some errands for Yuuri as they were out of supplies. 

Yuuri had been practicing this speech for quite some time now. It must have been about nine months or so. He was hesitant about how Victor would receive his proposition. On one hand he was afraid that he'd mess up his words when he actually had to voice them out on the other hand,he was afraid Victor might laugh at him or worse be upset.

He finally hears the doorbell ring and Yuuri rushes to the door to answer it,but not before tripping over his own two feet and slamming into the wall. Now who put that there! Surprising how a guy who was a god on ice was so unskilled with his feet on hard,stable and a not slippery ground.

 

Yuuri opens the door with a forced smile greeting him with a "Welcome Back" to which Victor puts down the groceries and pulls Yuuri into a bear hug.  
"Victor stop! I can't breathe!" Yuuri manages to speak.

Victor releases him and heads over to the kitchen and unpacks the purchases. As he opens the cupboard to store away the tins of tuna, 5 minute pasta and other eatables he couldn't help but notice Yuuri lingering behind him.

"Yuuri,can I help you with something?" Victor asks.

"Uhm...uh no!" Yuuri replies sounding very unconvincing.

(Fast forward to an hour later)

The duo are watching a movie on television. Yuuri had suggested that Victor watch it with him as this was one of his most favorite movies till date. Now, they had finally got enough time to watch it together.

Five minutes into the movie Victor notices Yuuri behaving unusually nervous,more nervous than he usually was.

"Yuuri,you're not paying attention to the movie at all,are you?"

"Ah! I - Uhm. I mean I've already seen it many times before so it's fine.."

Victor pouts feeling unsatisfied and allows his right arm to snake behind Yuuri's neck. He swiftly pulls him close and traces his lips with his free left hand.  
"Tell me Yuuri,what's bothering you"

Yuuri attempts to frame proper comprehensive sentences but his brain was to busy performing cartwheels at the sudden intimacy Victor was attempting to initiate.  
"It's no fun for me if you're not gonna enjoy it either!" Victor childishly complains.

"I'm sorry,I'll focus now,I promise!"

(Flash Forward to after the movie finishes)

"Wow! Amazing!" Victor exlaims to Yuuri who was standing across the room. "That movie was better than I expected it to be!" Victor claps while making his heart shaped mouth. "I think I cried thrice."

Victor paused waiting for Yuuri to follow up his sentence but it wasn't going to happen. There he went again zoning out.

"Yuuri!"

No reply.

"YUURI!" Victor says more forcefully.

"AH! YES,what!?" Yuuri snaps back to reality.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"Uh..no.." Yuuri laughs,his presence shrinking.Victor repeats himself and sighs slightly exhausted by this.

(Flash Forward to the evening when Victor busies himself at the table in the balcony solving a crossword puzzle)

"Uhm...Victor. Is now a good time? There's something I've been meaning to give you.." Yuuri says, his voice very shaky. He couldn't look Victor in the eye either.

Victor immediately drops the pen to face him,"Sure."

Both of Yuuri's arm were hidden behind his back concealing something.

"I wanted to let you know that doing this took a lot of courage so please don't get mad,alright. I thought that now would be the right time for this given how close we are." Yuuri continues to ramble, "Well that and we live together to and -"

Those words. Victors ears stopped functioning. He was now no longer listening to what Yuuri was saying. That explained everything. It explained why Yuuri was acting so on edge the entire day. It was too cute. That year of chasing after him paid off after all.

"Do you wan't it?" Yuuri asks.

"Ofcourse, I want it." Victor says his voice excited and silky.

Victor takes off his shirt as a smirk grows on his face. Finally,Yuuri was willing to let this relationship go to the next level. He gets up and closes the distance between Yuuri and himself.

"U-Uhm Victor ! Why are you stripping..!?" Yuuri's face reddens.

Victor giggles. A little too late to be playing coy now,wasn't it? He lifts Yuuri's chin to meet his gaze.

"Aren't you gonna," Victor modulates his tone to a seductive one,"let me have IT? "

Yuuri's face of confusion remains frozen for five whole seconds until he comes to his senses and quickly yells," OH MY GOSH I-I WAS TALKING ABOUT LETTING YOU USE THIS ANTI HAIRLOSS SHAMPOO."

Victor's expression makes a 360 degree reverse and he loses all strength to exist and stand upright. He grabs the shirt he threw aside and puts it back on allowing a single stray tear to run down his face.

Yuuri was a savage.

\------------------------

(Let me know what you guys thought of this. I apologize if it felt too fast paced)

( Follow me on tumblr at: frostflames.tumblr.com/ ) and Wattpad at: www.wattpad.com/user/ShanaStrauss


	3. Breakfast at Yuri(o)'s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes, that’s perfect! You’re finally getting better at this, ”Yuuri assures Victor,” Oh ,ow! That hurts!” Yuuri yells at the sudden stinging sensation of pain.
> 
> What did Victor do?!
> 
> \--------------------------------

“Yuuuuuri” Victor calls out.

“Yes, what is it?” Yuuri replies.

“Is this how it’s done?” Victor smiles at Yuuri.

“Yes, that’s perfect! You’re finally getting better at this, ”Yuuri assures Victor,” Oh ,ow! That hurts!” Yuuri yells at the sudden stinging sensation of pain.

Victor jerks up from his position slightly at the abrupt reaction coming from Yuuri, “What’s wrong? Oh no! You’re bleeding!”

“It’s okay, it’s just a tiny scrat-“

“No,It is not okay. That looks like it really hurts!”

“It’s all my fault for being careless.” Yuuri adds with a hint of pain in his voice.

Yuri(o) is sitting at the table right opposite the two of them having breakfast. Victor is being tutored on how to write the Japanese script by Yuuri. Yuuri accidentally stepped on Yurio’s housecat’s tail earning him a leg adorned with scratches.

“Come back to Russia I said, Keep your promise to me I said, It’ll be fun they said.” Yurio mumbles grumpily while eating his cereal.

\-----------------------------  
Let me know your thoughts! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
